I told you so
by MH2002
Summary: Bonnie is in love, but with who? no one knows so Freddy and Chica make a bet but who is right? Find out in the one shot story!


This a one shot of a request for a Bonnie/Foxy so tell me what you think and give me feedback. Keep in mind this is a AU.  
Bonnie is a BOY in this(Just making sure you all understand)

Saturday  
12 AM

Bonnie P.O.V

It just turned 12AM and are programing turned into night mode and we can move, but there's no 'Endo' in that room the night guard is SUPPOSE to be EVERYNIGHT but never shows, but that means that the night is ours to do what we want "Hey, Freddy you got a minute?" I say after a moment, "Ye, what up?" He says as we head off the stage and stand in the dinning area, I look around to make sure that no one else is here even though I saw Chica leave to go to the kitchen to prepare for Monday "Look here's the thing. I love..." I trill of "Who? come on man you can trust me, right?" Freddy asks putting his paw on my knee "If you don't want to tell-" "Foxy." "What?" Freddy gasped "I love Foxy, OK?" Freddy looks at me, but then smiles "I KNEW it, I won the bet YES!" he says jumping in the air and shouting in the way of the kitchen "Chica you lost the bet!" My jaw dropped at the notion "Wait, WHAT?! Did you and Chica bet that-" I was cut short when a shout came from behind me "What? AW come on, that's not fair you didn't even say who he loved." "I told you he didn't he didn't love me, so I WIN."

I'm so confused now. So I decide to speak up "Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here, you two made a bet on what?" they look at me in an awkward way before Chica say's "We knew that you liked someone and I thought that it was Freddy-""You where wrong." Freddy cuts in."Shut up!, While Freddy didn't so we made a bet to see who was right and I lost, you happy now?" I was shocked I can't believe they did something like this. Suddenly a thought hit me "You both knew that I liked someone but Foxy is clueless, right?" I hope he has no clue because I want to tell him in person that I love him like no other. "Oh yeah he's been in Pirate Cove all night, in fact I haven't seen him in a while. He only comes out when the Endo gets in the night guard's room, I wonder what's up with him?" I think about what's happen lately then it hits me like a punch to the face "It's the anniversary..." I gasp out not believing it my self "What, no way." Freddy breathed out his eye widening to the size of plates but it's true. It was 20 years ago today that we were killed by a man in purple but we where given new life inside of these animatronics suit's, we had forgotten after time but Foxy never forgot what happen and every year around this time he would shut him self off from but no one had the courage to face him because believe it or not Foxy is the most dangerous out of all of us and we don't want to get hurt but I say "I think I'm going to talk to him." Chica gasp's "Are you crazy? you know how he gets around this time. Its suicide seeing him now!" She says grabbing my shoulder but I'm not turning back now "Chica, I have tried to tell Foxy I loved him ever since he got shut down but I never had the courage to tell him because I was afraid of rejection. Now I have the bravery to face him and your telling me not too? Sometimes I wonder if you love him as well." I know I was a bit hard on her but nothing is stopping me from telling Foxy my feelings. So off I head of to Pirate Cove ...

-  
2 AM  
Foxy P.O.V

Why?...why Mister?...why did kill us?...What did we do to deserve this?...WHAT DID WE DOOO?!

I wake up with a start as the voice of the inside of me crying at the man in purple even though there be no one there. I hate this day, I hate the voice's, I hate that I push my friends away and I hate THE GODDAME PUR- "Foxy, you in there?" I hear Bonnie's voice say from outside of the curtain "Y-yeah I be here." I try to say as confidently as I can but the stammer still came out, not because I'm scared but because I'm worried that I'll say something that hurts Bonnie's feelings. I care about my friends so much that I would do anything to keep them safe "Foxy are ok, you haven't left Pirate Cove in awhile?" Bonnie say push the curtains out-of-the-way but not stepping inside of the lonely cove "Aye I be fine, just feeling under the weather."

"Foxy, were robots we can't feel sick..." Bonnie stats smartly and that what I hate ab- NO, no don't get negative especially at Bonnie, Bonnie is the kindest Bunny I've ever met and he was the one who got me out of my depression when I got shut down due to complaints that I was to dangers but they never had the money to remodel me but cared enough to keep me. The guys had kept me on my feet but at one point I wouldn't even try to grab the Endo at night but every one was with me, even Goldie came once to comfort me, she's a sweet lass and I wish I knew where she was because they say she's worse then me at this time (Because it was HER birthday when it happened) but only Freddy know were she is and he isn't telling any one it's not that he's don't trust us it just a protective brother especially what happen 20 years ago.

"Foxy are you listening?" A voice cut's off my train of thought "W-what did you say?" I never noticed Bonnie voice be so enchanting and soft before "I said that you don't seem yourself and I wanted to cheer you up because it's the time of the year and don't act like you don't know I'm talking about." Bonnie demands in a voice I've never herd before I-it was sexy. WHAT AM I THINKING!? At the thought my eye patch flipped up revelling my dead eye, I've always hated that eye because it reminded me why I got killed, I had a very miner eye condition which meant that I always had to ware a bandage around my left eye and that made me a prim victim for, for... Without even realising I start to cry "Foxy, what wrong. Why are you crying?!" Bonnie ask in a concerned tone and at first I'm confused so I bring a hand to me face but Bonnie grabs it gently "Ar you alright, lad you seam distracted?" Bonnie gives no reply but it looks like he wants to say something but doesn't have the words "Foxy, you see- the thing is- I..." He pauses and looks at me I look back into his red eyes and I was lost in them bonnie grabs my normal hand and grips it tightly but gently. With his other hand he put it's behind my head pulls me forward slowly while he leans in and...kisses me!

Bonnie P.O.V  
I finely did it! I kissed Foxy and by the looks of it he's enjoying it...I lot actually so-so that means he like me back! I let go of his hand and wrap it around his waist to pull him closer, I feel an arms around my neck so I grip tighter. I open my mouth and bite Foxy lip asking for permission to enter but Foxy looks confused because I don't think he knows what to do, but I'll teach him so I open his mouth for him and my tough enter and I hear a moan from inside of his mouth and it is one of the most erotic sound I've ever heard in my life. After what seamed like hours but was probably just a few minutes we pull apart, we look at each other "Wow just wow" Foxy gasps out "Have you forgot?" "Forgot what?" I smile my, work here is done. I turn my head to the opening of the Cove "You want to get something to eat?" Foxy's grin is so wide I saw dimples "Sure, should we get the others?" He asks while I hold the curtain open for him as we walk out heading to the kitchen  
"No tonight it about you and me, got it?" I say in a voice that only Foxy will hear and putting a arm around his shoulders. I hope I get desert after dinner...

Normal P.O.V  
As the new couple walk happily down the corridor two figures watched in silence, Freddy and Chica came out of there hiding places when the other two were gone "Alright you win, what do you want?" Chica moans crossing her wings and rolling her eye's Freddy smirks smugly "I want you to listen to me and NOT hit me when I say 4 small words, got it?" Freddy say walking in front of the chicken "That's it? OK go on then."

"I TOLD YOU SO!"


End file.
